jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Flyers
:"There is a handle attached to something like the reins of an ox yoke. You move it left and right, forward and back. It should swim through the air fairly smoothly". :"So it's like flying a swimming ox. Well *that* helps". :–Sagacious Zu and the Player Flyers were arcane machines fueled by calculated magic and esoteric science that were used for air travel and combat throughout the Jade Empire. Most of the inventors behind these machines were often either quite mad or dead, inevitable consequences of the celestial energies they harnessed. Types of Flyers Mosquito Mosquitoes were the most common type of flyer found across the Empire. The were used by Gao the Greater's men and pirates. Marvelous Dragonfly The Marvelous Dragonfly was a one of a kind flyer built by Kang the Mad. Flyer Upgrades 'Cloudburst' :This weapon will do a moderate amount of damage over time. The Chi cost for Cloudburst is small. *'Location:' Any Location - Obtained after completing Kang's first flyer mission. 'Consume Spirit' :A devastating attack that drains Health from your enemies and transfers it to you. The Chi cost for Consume Spirit is high. *'Location:' Any Location - Obtained after completing Kang's third flyer mission 'Dragon's Wrath' :This powerful weapon releases a blast that will destroy all nearby enemy ships. The Chi cost for Dragon's Wrath is extremely high. *'Location:' Imperial City Market District - Available from mechanic Hin Goo after flying his third mission. 'Firestorm' :This weapon does a large amount of damage over time. The Chi cost for Fire Storm is high. *'Location:' Imperial City Market District - Available from Mechnic Hin Goo after flying his third mission 'Mirage' :For a short time your flyer is invisible to your enemies. Enemies and their weapons pass through your flyer. The Chi cost for Mirage is moderate. *'Location:' Any Location - Obtained after completing Kang's second flying mission 'Radiant Aura' :A temporary shield that absorbs and inflicts a moderate amount of damage. The chi cost for Radiant Aura is moderate. *'Location:' Two Rivers Village - Obtained after mosquito flyer mission 'Reverse Tides' :This will cause all of your enemies to slow down for a brief period of time. The Chi cost for Reverse Tides is moderate. *'Location:' Imperial City Market District - Available from Mechanic Hin Good after flying his second mission 'Shrieking Fury' :These magical projectiles have the uncanny ability to track enemy ships. Each missile uses a very small amount of Chi. *'Location:' Pirate Workshop - Obtained before your first launch in the Marvelous Dragonfly 'Spirit's Calling' :This advanced shield will not only protect your ship, but it will cause significant damage to any enemies unfortunate to collide with it. The Chi cost for Spirit's Calling is high. *'Location:' Temple Courtyard - Obtained after completing flying mission during Dirge Assault 'Tremor' :This weapon produces a powerful shockwave that does moderate damage to all nearby enemy ships. the Chi cost for Tremor is moderate. *'Location:' Imperial City Market Distract - Available from Mechanic Hin Good after flying his first mission See Also * The History of Flight Category:Jade Empire Category:Flyers